Verzwegen
by Norea
Summary: Wanneer Lily Luna Potter naar haar vijfde jaar in Zweinstein terugkeert ziet ze het helemaal zitten. Maar zij weet niet wat haar nog allemaal te wachten staat. Zullen de geheimen niet langer worden verzwegen?
1. Proloog

**Hellokidoki! ^^**

**Ik heb besloten een fanfiction te beginnen over Lily & Scorpius.**

**Het verhaal begint in Lily's vijfde jaar en dus Scorpius zijn zevende jaar.**

**Dus, ik hoop dat jullie ervan zullen genieten. Dit is mijn eerste verhaal, dus reacties & tips zijn altijd welkom! =D Bij vijf reviewtjes komt het volgende deel!**

**With Love, Norea.**

**Disclaimer: Ik ben J.K. Rowling niet… Alleen in mijn dromen… **

VERZWEGEN

**PROLOOG**

Snel spurtte ze samen met haar broers naar het hek. Haar bruine haren wapperden in de wind, toen ze voorbij alle dreuzels rende. Nog altijd vond ze het eng om gewoon los op een muur af te lopen, maar om te twijfelen hadden ze nu geen tijd meer. Gewoon blijven lopen, dat was de boodschap. Ze schudde de angst van zich af door de gedachte dat ze dit al wel honderd keer had gedaan en sprintte vooruit. Zonder te stoppen liep ze op perron 9 ¾. Een geweldig gevoel stroomde door haar heen toen ze de prachtige locomotief van de Zweinsteinexpress zag staan.

Eindelijk, dacht ze.

Haar ogen gleden vluchtig over de klok. Drie minuten voor tien. Zie je wel, we zijn zelfs nog te vroeg, dacht ze fier.

"Lily, had je nu maar geen uur onder de douche gestaan, dan hadden we nu niet zo moet lopen," zuchtte haar oudste broer, toen ook hij eindelijk op het perron aankwamen. Het meisje keek achterom en lachte even bij het zien van Albus geagiteerde gezicht.

"Wel heb je ooit! Nu heb ik het nog gedaan?" zei ze quasi-verontwaardigd, "Ik stond mijn bezemsteel, kleren én boeken niet allemaal in één koffer te duwen, terwijl er nog een lege koffer naast stond! Hoeveel tijd denk je dat dat gekost heeft?"

Haar broer snoof een keer en opende snel een coupédeur, om zijn hutkoffer die bijna uitpuilde van de spullen naar binnen te duwen. Terwijl haar vader ook was aangekomen duwde hij samen met haar broers ook haar koffers in de trein.

Lily's blik dwaalde af over het perron. Ze keek er al naar uit om haar vrienden terug te zien. Bijna iedereen was de trein al ingestapt. Enkel een aantal wenende broertjes en zusjes stonden te trippelen voor de trein. Ook waren er nog een aantal ouders die hun kinderen zo te zien in de laatste twee minuten nog wat goede raad wilde geven voor dit schooljaar.

Zo ongeveer twee meter van haar zag ze een jongen met bruin haar dat heel kort geknipt was uitvoerig afscheid nemen van een blond meisje met een rond gezicht en een wipneusje. Op de borst van de jongen kon ze nog net een badge met een grote 'K' op onderscheiden. Toen de twee mensen helemaal intiem begonnen te worden, draaide ze zich vlug om en speurde verder het perron af. In de verte zag ze een vrouw met lange, bruine krullen naast een man met rood haar staan, die naar haar stonden te zwaaien.

"Dag tante Hermelien en oom Ron," riep ze, maar ze betwijfelde of ze haar wel zouden horen, dus zwaaide ze maar even enthousiast terug.

Achter haar klonk een oorverdovende zucht. Ze draaide zich om en keek in de groene ogen van haar vader.

"Pff, Lily, word je niet wat te oud om je koffers te laten dragen door je arme vader? Wat neem je toch allemaal mee, kind?" kloeg haar vader en hij depte het zweet van zijn voorhoofd. Zijn haar was warriger dan ooit en hier en daar kon je al een plukje grijs haar ontdekken.

"Ach, pa," lachte ze terug. De locomotief maakte een kermend geluid. Ze gaf haar vader nog snel een afscheidskus en sprong een coupé in.

"Dat is goed voor je conditie!" riep ze hem nog na.

**I would totally LOVE some reviews! Press the button, please! Norea x**


	2. Perrongeluk

**Ooh! Kijk! =D Mijn eerste vier reacties! ^^ Dank u!  
Ik zal er persoonlijk voor zorgen dat ze worden ingekaderd! ^^  
Dus, dames en heren, hier komt mijn tweede post.  
* Tromgeroffel *  
Tadaaa!******

**HOOFDSTUK 1****  
**Perrongeluk

Nog nalachend draaide Lily zich om en viel met een plof op één van de zetels. Zalig, dacht ze. Zweinstein, here I come! Dit zou een geweldig jaar worden, dat wist ze nu al. Misschien zelfs beter dan dat van vorig jaar, als het van haar afhing.

"Euhm, Lily," hoorde ze een stem nonchalant zeggen. "Zou je misschien niet liever ergens anders willen gaan zitten?"

Lily draaide zich om en merkte dat ze niet op de zetel was geploft, maar op een bruinharige jongen die naast een jongen zat met net zo'n glimlach als haar oom Ron.

"Niet dat ik het erg vind, of zo," voegde Ward, Hugo's beste vriend, er grijnzend aan toe. Snel sprong Lily van zijn schoot en ging op een plekje naast hem zitten, dat nog niet bezet was. Albus grijnsde naar zijn kleine zusje.

"Ook hallo, Ward," mompelde ze zonder hem aan te kijken.

"Beetje bijgekomen, Lily?" lachte Hugo, toen hij Ward pijnlijk over zijn benen zag wrijven. Dit leverde hem een lelijke blik op van Lily. En met een zwaai en een lieve glimlach gooide ze haar voeten op zijn schoot. Hugo maakte een pijnlijk geluidje (zoals wel meer mannen doen als ze verkeerd geraakt werden).

"Nee, toevallig niet, nee." lachte ze braafjes terug.

"Ach, Albus, ik denk niet dat ze nog met haar gewicht bezig is," zuchtte Hugo en hij knipoogde naar zijn neef. "Volgens mij is ze blij met hoe ze is."

"Ja, dat denk ik ook, neefje,' grijnsde Albus terug. Lily keek hen verrast aan. Begrepen ze dan eindelijk dat er nog belangrijke dingen waren voor haar dan haar gewicht. Zoals chocolade en… Chocolade…

"Een weegschaal heeft ze helemaal niet meer nodig," voegde hij er nog beslist aan toe. Aan de pretoogjes in zijn ogen was duidelijk te zien dat hij genoot van zusje-pest.

Ook Ward bekeek hen met een vreemde blik. Lily die niet meer met haar uiterlijk bezig was, was als een boeman die geen moeite meer doet om iemand schrik aan te jagen.

"Nee, hé, Huug," vervolgde Albus grijnzend naar hun verbaasde gezichten. "Want toen wij zo lief waren om haar een weegschaal te kopen voor haar verjaardag heeft ze die gewoon uit het raam gegooid!"

Albus, Ward en Hugo bulderden van het lachen.

"En… En…" stotterde Albus tussen het lachen door. "W-weet je w-wat op die w-weegschaal stond?"

Ward schaterde het uit en begon heftig nee te knikken.

"You can do it, Lily!" gierde Hugo. Heel de coupé vulde zich met het bulderende gelach van de jongens. Albus gleed bijna op de grond van het lachen, Ward zag er uit alsof hij dringend naar het wc moest en Hugo moesten bijna wenen.

Lily keek hen woedend aan. Maar opeens werden haar ogen groot en keek ze vol verwarring naar haar beste vriend, haar neef en broer.

"Jongens, jongens, voeten omhoog!" riep ze boven het gelach. "Komaan, snel, voeten omhoog!"

De jongens keken haar vreemd aan, maar ze heften snel hun voeten op om te kijken of ze geen beest of spreuk voorbij zagen komen.

"Wat is er aan de hand, Lily?" vroeg Hugo. Ze leek echt geshockeerd. Ward hikte nog na, maar staarde ook ongerust naar de grond.

Bloedserieus keek ze hen aan.

"Het niveau komt voorbij," antwoordde ze droog. En om haar frustratie niet op te kroppen liet ze haar voeten nog eens extra hard terug op Hugo's schoot vallen en ging ze onder bulderend gelach en luid ge-kajiet de coupé uit.

Ze zouden nooit veranderen, besefte ze, terwijl ze op zoek ging naar Roos. 

**Dit was het alweer voor vandaag. Ik beloof plechtig om de volgende post sneller hier te zetten, als men nog geïnteresseerd is!  
With Love, Norea. x**


End file.
